Ezria One Shot
by Mr. and Mrs. Fitz
Summary: Aria and Ezra bump into each other at the Radley bar. They both seem to be feeling like there'll never be a chance for them, but then Ezra sees Aria's tatto, and asks her the question he's been wanting to ask her for 4 years. i think i fixed the problem from earlier (with the codes..) but if any of you still has problems please say so!


**A/N: Hi guys, a few months ago i got an ask with those words:  
Hi! So happy you take Ezria prompts even if you'll take some time to write it. Here it is: Ezra and Aria meet again after time jump (sept 1). Go to a pub, talk about their lives and both seem happy (lie). When they're saying goodbye Ezra sees Aria's tattoo (B26) and stops her. He shows her a ring he's has in his wallet for 5 years and spontaneous proposal. They take a car and go to get married right away. "We did it. We really did it." Thank you so much!**

 **so, it took me way more than it should have taken me (I was super busy and then when i wasn't busy I rewrote this like 3 times) but I finished it. I uploaded it to my tumblr blog (which btw you're more then invited to follow: ezrialoverpll) and then said: hey, why not here too? :) so I'm uploading this here too. And now it's here! yay :)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

Radley, I've decided, will always be the place of the broken people.

Even after it was renovated into a bar. It had fancy sofas now instead of those Squeaky Chairs, bartenders instead of shrinks, alcohol instead of pills. This place still had so much sorrow in it.

I don't know, maybe it was just my story with this place. Maybe it's just me who comes here when I am broken.

I thought of what Aria might be doing right now. We didn't meet in months. Being apart from her was one of the most difficult things I had to do.

The door opened and I felt a cold breath of wind on my back.

"Well, that's unexpected" a happy voice of one Aria Montgomery called behind me.

I immediately turned around "Aria." I said with a huge grin on his face. I forgot that a minute ago I was down.

"How are you?" We hugged.

"I'm good, how are you?" she answered and sat on the stool next to him.

I called out for the bartender to bring us a couple of drinks. and then I just stared at her. I was honestly blown away by how beautiful she looked. Her hair was still short, yet blond, and it was packed up in this braid that looks like a crown on her head. I flashed back into the first time I saw her with her short hair. It was right after the doll house. Back then I believed that if we could get through it, through that horrible time, we could get through anything.

"Ezra? everything okay?" I snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah, all good, just a little bit tired. you look so different." I said.

"You mean different from a couple of months ago? not really" she giggled.

"You dyed your hair" I said with a smile. it looked good.

"Right. I forgot you've never seen it like that before." she said. "you like it?" she posed and winked. god, I love her so much.

"You look beautiful." I said playfully.

"Thank you. so, how you've been?" she asked.

"I've been okay." I said. my voice cracked and I prayed to god she didn't hear it. I could see on her face that she did, but she ignored it.

"What brought you back to town?" I tried changing the subject.

"My mom's birthday is this weekend. We're planning a surprise party, so she doesn't know i'm back in town.. That's why i'm staying here. you?" she said.

"Oh me? I'm just here for the alcohol" I winked and took another sip.

"All good?" She became serious for a minute. This girl knew me so well.

"All is amazing, now. I just have some book stuff going on." I lied. it wasn't the book. I put my hand into the pocket of my jacket and immediately took it out. what the fuck are you doing Ezra?!

"How is your book by the way? She got all excited.

"I'm handing out my last chapter this october." a grin came across my face. If there was anything positive in my life right now it was this book. The fact it was gonna get published brought me so much joy.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you." She was sincere.

"Thank you. How's savvanah treating you?" I knew it was her last semester of college.

"You've been in college. You remember how the last semester is. I got an internship right after though. It's in this publishing company in california." She tried to play it cool, but I knew her way to well to know she was faking it. Moving to california was always our dream. I put my hand in my pocket again. her phone buzzed.

"Oh crap, it's mike. I totally forgot I was supposed to meet him at the grill in about 15 minutes.. I better get going if i want to get there on time." she said, disappointed.

"We better end this conversation later. Necessarily over coffee. and pie." she warned me.

"Fine." I said. she gave me a quick hug and took her car keys.

"Wait you want to drive like this? Hell no. You just had a drink. I'm calling a cab for you." I pulled out my phone and ordered her a cab. Still keeping one of my hands in my pocket. What am I doing?

"Fine, nerd." a playful smile on her face. "I'll just go take my purse from my room. I'll be right back i promise" She gave a kiss on the cheek then turned to go.

On the back of her neck was a small tattoo. B26.

"When did you get a tattoo?" I asked.

She quickly put her hand on the back of her neck to cover it and turned back to me. "What this..? Like umm.. Three weeks ago.." her voice shook.

Suddenly I felt hopeful. There might still be a chance for us.

"You know what today is?" I asked.

"Umm no..?" I knew she was lying so I gave her a glare. "Yes." she said within a few seconds.

"It's augost 31st." I said.

"The day before labor day." she replied, she knew where I was going with this.

"Our anniversry" I said it. loud and clear.

"Our anniversry" she repeated.

she had a blurry expression, like she didn't really realize what was going on. to be honest, I didn't really understand what I was doing. but somehow I kept on speaking.

"You and I, we both believe in soul mates. We both believe in fate. I know this, not only because I know you better than I know myself and you know me better than anyone else in this planet. I know this because the world keeps proving us that we are the fate of each other. It keeps proving us that the only place we should be, is together. I am tired Aria. I'm tired of you and I slipping every time you get to rosewood. I'm tired of needing to give you up whenever you leave. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to be with you Aria. Forever. so I'm gonna ask you something crazy. And I need you to not panic."

I finally took my hand out of my pocket. In it was a small box. Aria just stood there. she panicked.

"Wh..What are you doing?" Her voice was tense.

"I bought this 5 years ago, when we were still together. I was gonna pop the question in your graduation ceremony, but then we broke up and then the doll house happened and everything got all messed up. But now, You are about to finish college. I don't know what made me put this in my pocket today. I really don't know. But I do know this is our chance to finally have all we ever wanted. Imagine you and I finally living our life together. We'd move to california like we always dreamed of, You with the new internship, me with my book coming out soon… I want this for us so badly. This may sound irrational, but it feels right. Because I love you. I've never in my life loved anyone as much as I love you, even when we didn't meet for months. I cannot imagine growing old without you. Aria Montgomery. You are the love of my life."

I opened the box and revealed the ring.

"Marry me." I said.

She was in complete shock. The silence that filled the air between us was interrupted by the hunk of a car. Her cab. She didn't move at first, but after a few moments of more silent she turned around and started walking towards the exit. fast. like, really fast.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I completely screwed it up. I scared her off. God I'm so stupid!. But I wasn't gonna give up now. I will not let the love of my life get away from me that easily.

I ran outside and separated her from the open door of the car, only a few inch separating me and her.

"What the hell are you doing Ezra? Move." she was decisive, and started pushing me away from her cab.

"Stop. Please stop. I'm sorry. This.. was too much. I didn't mean to scare you. I just.. We didn't meet in months; And I got to do a lot of thinking. and I just realized you are the person I want to be with. I understand, if you are not ready for marriage yet, I get it. But all I'm asking here, is a chance. Please give me a chance to make you happy."

We stared at each other's eyes for a few moments and then she looked away. I thought I was going to lose her forever, but she raised her head and tuned it to the cab driver (which was standing at the other side of the car)

"Will you please take us to the city hall?" she asked. She looked at me again with a smile on her face, and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Is that a…?" I asked. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading on my face.

"Yes." she nodded while crushing into a kiss.

After a few moments, I broke apart.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to rush you into anything." I needed to know she wants this.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want this just as much as you do." She paused and brushed er fingers through my hair. "I love you." She said. The sound of her voice saying those words made my heart skip a beat. "I hope you're not getting cold feet" she joked.

"Never." I said. I gave her another kiss and moved away from the cab to let her in.

once we sat inside, I placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect match.

"It's beautiful." Aria said.

"You guys ready to go?" The driver asked.

"Yes." Aria said, then turned to me. "We're getting married." She said, excitement filled her eyes.

"We're getting married." I replied.

* * *

 **well that's it! really hope you liked it! don't forget to review :P**


End file.
